the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
RedPuppy47
RedPuppy47, known as the character Red Puppy, was an MBer from September 2011 to around the end of 2013, becoming officially inactive on the 26th of February 2015 in protest against the changes made to the site over the years culminating in The Doublecross Site. Red was a very controversial MBer, being Lucian VP under gabby and Leader after she left. He showed great competence on the political scene despite turbulence in the council, due to Joe often being in open rebellion. Eventually Joe pushed too far and Red took the advice of Advisor Sapphire and attempted to overthrow the political systems of the MB in the name of peace. It half-worked; politics never reached the same heights again, but it took a number of years for true peace to settle. As gabby is regarded as the 'Queen' of the Message Board, Red regards himself the 'King'. Nobody really agrees with him. In July 2012, Red founded this Wiki: he consequently became the first person to suffer from the affliction that he calls "Wiki-itis", in that the Wiki slowly replaces the Message Board over time and people find themselves using the MB less and less, until they eventually leave for the "superior" Wiki. Secretive in nature, Red never reveals his true name or age. People are surprised to know that he will actually tell them most things if they ask, but few do get around to asking. The 39 Clues Red was an avid fan of The Clue Hunt and Cahills vs. Vespers. He refused at first to read Unstoppable but eventually decided he might as well. However, he maintains that he will not read Doublecross, although he concedes that one day he probably will, out of sheer boredom and curiosity. Ramber Much to Red's annoyance, a romantic situation similar to Amian, Evamy and Jamy has crept up, much to the distaste of the two subjects - Red and Amber (AmberTempest15). This arose mainly thanks to Sapphire (EmeraldCobra502) who is one of the few supporters. Sapphire was probably spurred on by Red and Amber's close friendship in the Egypt RP, though Red and Amber are more comical as friends, adding much needed humor to the RP, something Red claims would evaporate if the two ever became a couple. Red and Amber have teamed up however, yet that is only for the purpose of eradicating as many Ramber Supporters as possible. Due to Ramber, Red and Amber have announced that they are actually twins in the Egypt RP. Controversies Red is undoubtedly one of the most controversial MBers ever, and his rivalry with FightingCobra225 is legendary (although not as legendary as FireDragon113's rivalry, also with Joe). Branch Leadership Red is probably best known for being the Third Online Lucian Leader. He was elected Vice-President under gabby, coming one vote ahead of Maleia (he later admitted using one alt to vote for himself but it was not against the rules at the time). He also won the Code-Breaker election by a fair amount, but chose VP. When gabby (ProudChallenger2) went MIA, Red had a tough job to - gently enforce new rules that were previously not in place to allow him to take over. This would mean that the Lucians would not have to go without a leader if the incumbent went missing. Red eventually took over, after a good long while of waiting. His leadership is still recognised as being very good. He introduced new Meeting Formats that have stuck with the following councils, introduced the Lucian Lieutenant position (one of the most senior position in the council, unique to the Lucians and is still an important figure - Red himself is actually current Lieutenant) and kept tight control over his council, making sure they never broke the rules (except, of course, Joe). Not To Last This was not to last, for Red spontaneously co-founded the Order of the Puppy with gabby and Sapphire. Sapphire's idea, Red and Sapph quit the council leaving the Council in anarchy. If you don't know what happened next, what are you doing here, stranger? Return To Politics Red returned to Politics months later, citing boredom, and talked his way into the position he created, Lucian Lieutenant. To Everybody Who Changed Branch On the 5th of October, 2013, Red posted a controversial post that split the MB. The ability to change branch after originally taking the branch test. It was the latest fashion to sweep the MB and Red was campaigning against it's lorebreaking properties. Many had switched branch, some temporarily, some even for a joke. At first it seemed that Red had plenty of supporters as well as opposers, but they soon evaporated and Red was left to hold his ground against the person who seemed to be the leader of the opposition, Essy. Finally, on the 10th of October, the ability to change branch was removed, with no mod statement. Red had won, but many who had switched temporarily became angry. Red is delighted as he enjoys other peoples' pain, especially when he is the one who creates it and when, technically, it is undoubtedly their own fault. Red is also typing this with a mad, manic smile on his face, as is common. The Merge Red made no secret of his opinion that The Scholastic Plus Merge was the true beginning of the end for the Message Board. He is currently very smug that he predicted it with alarming success. What did not help his opinion is that he was one of those stuck in limbo by the Merge for a rather long time, forced to use unsavoury methods (namely, Internet Explorer) to even access the Message Board. He also claimed that if he ended up without his precious username RedPuppy47, he would do his level best to make sure that his leaving the Message Board would be explosive. Fortunately due to his foresight some years previously, he was able to counter-act this and ended up with the extremely rare case of having both names being the same: "REDPUPPY47 aka RedPuppy47". Recent Activity Red has been vocally critical of the changes made to the Message Board in recent times and the calibre of recent ages, which he describes as 'mediocre at best'. He has also openly opposed recent politics, despite making a return after a hiatus to be voted Co-VP of the Lucians. He claims he is glad to sit at the desk which he occupied for a while before replacing ProudChallenger2 as Leader, even if he now shares the position. He still openly opposes politics and claims he only participates in it for 'something to do'. He has also been rather inactive, only posting when he feels necessary or if the post if 'worthy of his presence' (hence he rarely posts as few are 'worthy'). He is annoyed that recent recruits have no idea who he is but he still has no intention of leaving the Board. He claims to be one of the first victims of 'Wiki-itis', that is, that the Wiki slowly replaces the Message Board and a user finds themselves relying on the Wiki more than the Board. For Red this process was sped up as, as the founder and general community leader, Red has to spend a fair amount of time looking after the Wiki. On the 24th of February 2014, Red announced he would return to the MB . He read Unstoppable swiftly and had decided to return, on a more, he hoped, permanent basis. This too was not to last as he was disgusted by the standards he found on the Message Board. Category:Active Egypt RPers Category:Lucian Leaders Category:Lucian Category:Lucian Users Category:Code Cracking Society Category:Lucian Council Category:Users Category:Agents on the Message Board Category:Puppy Family Category:Known Puppy Family Members Category:Users of the Wiki Category:Madrigals Category:TERPer Category:Wiki Mods Category:B-Crats and Administrators Category:Agents on the Wiki